There's Something in the Sea - Phase Three: The Boat
__TOC__ Phase 3 of "There's Something in the Sea" began November 5th, 2009. It continues where the events of Phase Two, Mark's Room left off. In November of 1968 Mark Meltzer sets off on a boat from Baltimore, Maryland to continue the search for his daughter Cindy overseas. November Day One: November 5 Clicking on the "Gone Fishin" note in Mark's office from Phase Two causes a new window to pop up. The site of Phase Three is inside a boat that is out at sea. Just like the office from Phase Two, there are three views around the room which one can switch by clicking the arrows on either side of the screen. There is a loud mechanical hum in the background. Mark's typewriter, coffee cup, microphone, and the photo of Amanda and Cindy are on his fold-out desk in the center. Clicking on the photo returns you to Phase Two. Many of Mark's books and the tape recorder machine are also present. Clicking on the left filing cabinet drawer reveals all the folders from Phase Two. All of the items in the archive appear unchanged except for the Frozen Triangle book. Previously only the cover had been visible, but now it is open to the chapter about the missing Ice Beagle. Notably, what might be a distant land mass can be seen through the porthole, possibly indicating that Mark is in port, though which port is not readily clear. Day Two: November 6 In the Mark's room on the boat there is a new note from Dash Carmady, along with three more photos he has taken of the floor tiles in Lutwidge's lab sitting in an open folder on the crate. The pictures form an 8x8 checker board when put together. These photo's are the final clue to the solving of the 5x5 level of the Metal Box Puzzle. The photos and solution can be found on the Puzzle Boxes page. Day Three: November 9 There is a new two-page letter to Dash from Mark on the desk, and the metal box is now on the bookshelf to the left. A new message from Phil Isidore is on the communication box, accessible via its blinking red light. Site Location Change: Between November 8th and 9th the url locations of Mark's office and boat room switched. The boat (Phase Three) is now at http://www.somethinginthesea.com/home.html and, Mark's room in Montauk (Phase Two) is at http://www.somethinginthesea.com/bioroom/. It appears that the url location of the map from Phase One has also changed to http://www.somethinginthesea.com/bioroom/map/index.html If the viewer tries to access the Phase Three site through an old direct link (http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ship/) they will find only an unupdated version of the site. Day Four: November 10 Mark has Cindy's personal "A Child's Garden of Cyphers" book on his dresser next to a letter from Amanda Meltzer. The book looks like it has seen much use, and is very dirty compared to the copy that Mark obtained in Phase Two. The writing on the bottom identifies it as "Cindy Meltzer's" and declares "KEEP OUT!!!" in the Lutwidgian cypher. Inside is a cryptic word search which acts as a clue to solving the fourth level of the Metal Box Puzzle. The transcript and solutions to the word search are on the A Child's Garden of Cyphers page. There is now a "RADIO CALL LOG" memo hanging on the side of the shortwave radio. Day Five: November 11 On Mark's desk is a tape recording labeled both directly on the cover by Lutwidge as Lutwidge 6/58 "Terra Incognito" #XVI= Le Maison Dieu as well as in note from Mark describing where it came from. On Mark's mirror is a message from Capt. Casey Ferrence saying that they will ship out at day break. Day Six: November 12 There is a new note from Mark pinned to his bulletin board. Amongst other things, it refers to a book on the shelf of Mark's desk written by Jeremiah Lynch titled "The Atlantean Bequest: Being A Meditation Upon The Megaliths Of Eire". In addition to this, there is a letter in the typewriter from Mark to his wife Amanda explaining why he has "to chase this to the end". Day Seven: November 13 There's a new message from Roscoe Inman. Also, Mark left a note about the puzzle. See Also *Phase One:The Map *Phase Two:Mark Meltzer's Room *There's Something in the Sea Chronological Timeline Category:History Category:Something in the Sea